The Fushigi Yuugi Characters go to Disneyland
by hikaruchichirimokona
Summary: Ok please be nice to me because the is my first FanFiction. It is something that I had to write for english class. Everyone who has read it so far (my friends) have liked it. Please read and review.


Miaka pushed a strand of her brunette hair out of her face as she opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
She looked at her clock. It said 12:30. "I just love summer break" She said yawning. She  
  
  
  
sat up the yelled, "Oh-no I missed breakfast!" She ran out of her room as fast as she  
  
  
  
could.  
  
  
  
"Hey Miaka, Tamahome called you a little while ago. He wants you to call him  
  
  
  
back!" yelled Miaka's older brother Keisuke.  
  
  
  
"Okay", she said as she picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
  
  
"Hello", said Tamahome.  
  
  
  
"Hey" replied Miaka as she opened a box of cookies and shoved a few in her  
  
  
  
mouth, "What's up? Keisuke said that you called."  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch and the go  
  
  
  
somewhere afterwards", he said.  
  
  
  
"Lunch? Sounds great! We can eat at Furabou", she said as stuffed some more  
  
  
  
cookies in her mouth. "We can go to Disneyland afterward"  
  
  
  
"Okay sounds great. I will meet you outside in about 10 minutes okay?" said  
  
  
  
Tamahome.  
  
  
  
"Okay", said Miaka as she hung up the phone. "Keisuke!" she yelled, "Tell mom  
  
  
  
that I will be back around dinner time. Tamahome and I are going to go to Disneyland  
  
  
  
okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Keisuke  
  
  
  
Miaka brushed her hair and put it up in two buns. She put an a pair of jeans and a  
  
  
  
blue shirt and ran out of her room. As she walked through the kitchen she finished off the  
  
  
  
last of the cookies then left.  
  
  
  
Miaka walked out of her house unto the busy streets of Tokyo. She looked to her  
  
  
  
Left and saw Tamahome running toward her his blue hair in his face. "Hey Miaka", he  
  
  
  
said as he got closer, "how's it going?"  
  
  
  
"Eh, Okay I guess," she said as she gave her boyfriend a hug, "Lets get going. I'm  
  
  
  
starving!"  
  
  
  
They took the subway to Furabou, which was on the other side of Tokyo. When  
  
  
  
they got there Miaka grabbed Tamahome's hand and ran inside. Within Minutes she had  
  
  
  
consumed 5 bowls of rice, some yakitori, ramen and sushi, while Tamahome had a bowl  
  
  
  
of rice.  
  
  
  
"Wow," said Miaka, "I ate less than normal and I missed breakfast and."  
  
  
  
"Chichiri?!" interrupted Tamahome  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Miaka  
  
  
  
"I swear that I just saw Chichiri," said Tamahome as he ran over to the window.  
  
  
  
"Come on we should go and check it out." He threw some money on the table and ran out  
  
  
  
of the restaurant with Miaka at his heels.  
  
  
  
"Okay", said Miaka, "but what would Chichiri be doing here and if it is him how  
  
  
  
did he get here from ancient China?" she asked as they ran down the street.  
  
  
  
"Who knows, this is Chichiri were talking about", said Tamahome between  
  
  
  
breaths. "Maybe he brought everyone else along with him"  
  
  
  
"Oh I hope so", sighed Miaka.  
  
  
  
"Miaka! Tamahome! No da", someone yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka looked at Tamahome. "No da." she whispered, then quickly yelled, "It's  
  
  
  
Chichiri!" She turned around to see Chichiri standing behind them. He had his mask off  
  
  
  
reviling his scared eye. "How did you get here?" she asked as she gave him a hug.  
  
  
  
"Well we missed you two, no da", he explained, "So we traveled to Daichi-San  
  
  
  
Mountain and Tai-Yi-Jun transported us here, no da"  
  
  
  
"Us?" asked Tamahome, "Does that mean that you brought along everyone else?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, no da", said Chichiri as Miaka gave him another hug. "Lets go find them,  
  
  
  
no da."  
  
  
  
Sure enough just around the corner were her 5 remaining friends from the other  
  
  
  
world. The emperor of Hong-nan, Hotohori was fixing his hair. The former cross dresser  
  
  
  
Nuriko was trying to find one of his bracelets. The bandit Tasuki was aiming his tessen at  
  
  
  
a car parked in the street. The quiet healer Mitsukake was talking to the 13 year old  
  
  
  
genius Chiriko. They had barely noticed Miaka before she had started to give them all  
  
  
  
hugs.  
  
  
  
After everyone had said his or her hellos Miaka asked, "So how long are you all  
  
  
  
here for?"  
  
  
  
"Oh just tell the end of the day", answered Hotohori  
  
  
  
"Lets bring them with us to Disneyland Tamahome", pleaded Miaka, "They  
  
  
  
would have so much fun. Please!!!"  
  
  
  
"You don't have to beg. Why would we just leave them here?" said Tamahome  
  
  
  
"Disneyland?" said the five friends at once.  
  
  
  
"Disneyland is the best place in the world.except for restaurants", said Miaka.  
  
  
  
"You guys will love it but we better get there soon or we will not be able to do anything."  
  
  
  
"Okay you lead the way", said Nuriko  
  
Once again Miaka and Tamahome boarded the subway but this time were  
  
  
  
accompanied by their six friends. During the ride they caught up on each other's lives  
  
  
  
and Miaka explained about life in the future. Chichiri had put his mask on while they  
  
  
  
were on the subway to hide his eye. Finally they arrived at Disneyland.  
  
  
  
"Okay lets see, Tamahome and I have passes to get in whenever we want to.  
  
  
  
Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Nuriko are all over 18 so they will cost Y5200 each.  
  
  
  
Tasuki and Chiriko are 17 or under so they will cost Y4590 each. So that would be."  
  
  
  
Miaka thought out loud.  
  
  
  
"Y29980", said Chiriko.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Chiriko," said Miaka, "Ummm.Tamahome how much money did you  
  
  
  
bring?"  
  
  
  
"Not that much", replied Tamahome.  
  
  
  
"Hold on I will call Keisuke and have him lend us some money", said Miaka  
  
  
  
before she ran to a telephone booth.  
  
  
  
"It took a while to convince him to lend it to me but I talked him into it. He  
  
  
  
should be here in a minute. He said that he is somewhere close by", said Miaka. After  
  
  
  
about 10 minutes he came with the money that she needed. He took one look at everyone  
  
  
  
and then asked, "Miaka are they the remaining.?"  
  
  
  
Miaka nodded her head before he finished.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think that they should change their clothes? Won't people start to  
  
  
  
get. suspicious?" he asked (They were still in their clothes from China)  
  
  
  
"We will just say that they are visiting here from China and it is a special  
  
  
  
occasion", said Miaka all proud of herself for thinking of it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.okay. Well have fun", said Keisuke before he turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
"Just to let you know I will be at Tokyo Tower and if you need anything just call my cell  
  
  
  
phone."  
  
  
  
"Okay", said Miaka, "Thank you!" She turned to her friends and said "Okay lets  
  
  
  
go pay for the tickets."  
  
  
  
When they finally got into the park Miaka ran up to an ice- cream booth and  
  
  
  
bought some ice-cream for everyone. (Keisuke gave her extra money just in case)  
  
  
  
Everyone except for Tasuki and Chichiri sat down at a table. Chichiri went over  
  
  
  
to look in one of the shop windows while Tasuki leaned against a wall to eat his ice  
  
  
  
cream. Every once in a while he would shot Tamahome an evil look which was given  
  
  
  
right back to him. Miaka got tired of seeing them do this so she turned to everyone else  
  
  
  
and started to tell them what they could do. Out of nowhere they heard someone scream.  
  
  
  
They turned around to see Tasuki reaching for his tessen.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Tasuki?" asked Miaka as she ran up next to him  
  
  
  
"That overgrown rat is going to attack us!", Tasuki yelled  
  
  
  
Miaka looked up and then yelled, "No Tasuki! That's not an overgrown rat that's  
  
  
  
Mickey Mouse!"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? He ran up to me and tried to kill me! " he yelled as  
  
  
  
he lowered his tessen a little.  
  
  
  
"Mickey Mouse won't hurt you he was just trying to give you a hug. He is a  
  
  
  
character from a cartoon. He is here to keep you entertained," she explained  
  
  
  
"Whatever. But if he tries to hug me again then he will regret it", Tasuki said as  
  
  
  
he put away his tessen.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed as they walked along. They came to Splash Mountain and  
  
  
  
stopped walking.  
  
  
  
"Lets go on this one!" said Miaka. "They just reopened it because it was down for  
  
  
  
repairs." She explained.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at the ride then back to Miaka.  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy!" yelled Tasuki "I can't go on that! Look at all the water!"  
  
  
  
"Don't be a crybaby", said Nuriko who was trying not to laugh, "The water won't  
  
  
  
hurt you" With that everyone but Tasuki started to laugh.  
  
  
  
"You can't make me go", he said.  
  
  
  
"Please Tasuki", Miaka said, "Everyone else wants to go and we can't trust you  
  
  
  
alone after what you almost did to Mickey Mouse."  
  
  
  
"Fine I'll go, but if I get wet then you'll be sorry." he said to them.  
  
  
  
"Okay lets go", said Miaka. They stood in line for a few minutes then finally  
  
  
  
boarded the ride. Tasuki stayed very quiet the whole time. Every once in a while he  
  
  
  
would look to the sides then quickly get back into his previous position. Everyone else  
  
  
  
seemed to enjoy themselves until the very end of the ride. They all screamed at the end  
  
  
  
when the log came out of the mountain. Tamahome screamed the loudest and grabbed on  
  
  
  
to Miaka who couldn't help but laugh. "It seems I forgot to mention that last drop." She  
  
  
  
said as they got off the ride. Tasuki was mumbling to himself because he got wet while  
  
  
  
everyone else made fun of Tamahome.  
  
  
  
When they went on The Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Tamahome tried to jump  
  
  
  
out of the boat to get the "gold". Tasuki also got wet on this ride so he was not in a good  
  
  
  
mood after that. Chichiri was trying to sing along with the pirates only adding "no da"  
  
  
  
after every sentence. Hotohori was complaining about the pirates while Nuriko,  
  
  
  
Mitsukake and Chiriko just stared in awe.  
  
  
  
After that they went on the Teacups. Then they had to go get some burgers  
  
  
  
because Miaka was yet again hungry. From there they went on Thunder Mountain, Space  
  
  
  
Mountain, the Haunted Mansion, climbed the Swiss Family Robison tree house, ate  
  
  
  
again, and then they had their pictures taken. It was starting to get late so they left. They  
  
  
  
once again boarded the subway and went back to Furabou's. They walked to the alleyway  
  
  
  
where they met up with Chichiri.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye.again", said Miaka tears forming in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Who knows when we will see you all again.", said Tamahome  
  
  
  
"It may be sooner than you think," said Nuriko with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"We will be transported back in a moment, no da", said Chichiri. After that Miaka  
  
  
  
ran over and gave everyone a hug and said goodbye. Just when Tamahome finished his  
  
  
  
goodbyes, they disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Do you think they will come back?" asked Miaka as the walked back to her house.  
  
  
  
"Of course they will. Why wouldn't they?" replied Tamahome. When they got to  
  
  
  
Miaka's house he said, "I should be going now."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you stay over for dinner?" said Miaka  
  
  
  
"Okay", said Tamahome. Together they walked into her house as the day ended  
  
  
  
and became a memory that they would always cherish. 


End file.
